La vie de Bella Through Edward's Eyes
by littlesunshinebee
Summary: Bella's attending boardingschool halfway junioryear. Edward's the jockplayer around campus and takes interest in the pretty new girl. Companionstory to La vie de Bella off to boardingschool . More fun and understandable if you read that one first. AH. xx
1. Getting Acquainted

**Hola!** So, here I'm trying to give you a little insight on what's going on in Edwards mind in La vie de Bella. Some chapters may equal the length of the chapters in La vie de Bella, and say may be short, like this one. It just depends on how important or how fun it is to know what Edward is thinking at certain points in the story. Also! I might add extra different points of view here and there, just for the fun of it. In that case, I'll let you know who's point of view it is. When I don't mention anything, you can just assume that it's Edward's. Enjoy! xx

*** * ***

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, English isn't my first language so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't really know how that works, so if someone's offering to explain it to me, I'll be listening.**

**For now, enjoy the story ******

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

________________________________________

Getting Acquainted

I freshened myself up a bit in the shower, before I went over to Angela's to pick up Ben.

On my way there, I remembered Ben telling me something about Angela getting a new roommate. I wondered when she would arrive. I always like new faces.

When I arrived at Angela's, I knocked on the door. I heard a muffled voice and then some fumbling with the doorknob. The door opened slowly and revealed a petite brunette with large brown eyes. Her fair skin was a tad paler then mine – I didn't think that was possible – and stood in deep contrast with the colour with the beautiful long brown hair that was cascading down her back in loose curls. Her dark jeans gently accentuated her hips like her shirt did to the curves of her chest. My eyes travelled towards her plump lips as she began to speak. "Uhm… Hi…" she said uncertain. I was unable to reply. Her soft soothing voice had me mesmerized. It was as if she was custom made, just for me. Finally, I managed to form a reply, "Hello." Oh, hello indeed. I just needed to kiss her and stroke her porcelain skin. I wondered how it would feel under my fingertips. Would it really feel as soft and smooth as it looked?

"Uhm… Can I help you?" she asked again in that uncertain, but oh so lovely voice, while she shifted on her feet. "I think you can." I told her. She most definitely could. Her face flushed a beautiful shade of pink as I started to lean into her. As I came closer, I could smell a scent of strawberries and freesia's infiltrating my nose. She smelled good too.

Our noses were almost touching, and it would only take me about an inch, to get our lips attached. Her breath started to become shallower. It made me smile.

Her blush deepened and suddenly she seemed to pull herself out of a daze and took a step backwards.

My hands shot out to steady her as she stumbled backwards. The clumsiness and incoherency were quite cute. My hands lingered on her waist. She felt perfect. Holding her, I leaned in again, giving in to the urge to feel her lips upon mine.

Again, she pulled herself together. "What are you doing?", I heard her say. I was too focused on the way her lips moved, to actually pay attention to what she was saying.

She looked at where my hands were resting on her waist, and then back to my face. She was crimson red by now. I loved it. I wanted to tell her that, but before I could say anything, Ben half-laughed from behind the computer, "Behave yourself Cullen."

At hearing his voice, I realized where I was and what my original plan was. I straightened up and reluctantly released pretty girl's waist.

She immediately took another few steps back. Successful this time.

I finally moved my attention over to Ben. "You ready to go Cheney?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a minute." Ben answered as he walked up to the bathroom door. He knocked softly, "Hey Ang, I'm heading out, you sure you don't want to come?" Angela opened the door. The shirt she was wearing was too big for her, and seeing Ben's goofy grin, it must have been his. "Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun though.", she smiled at him. "Ok, but you'll be missing out on a totally awesome Japanese killer movie", Ben said and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go", she said laughing as she shooed him to the door. He laughed and kissed her cheek one more time before pushing himself past me through the door. "See ya later!" he called over his shoulder. I smirked down at the pretty brown eyed girl and winked to both her and Angela. I said a very smooth, "Bye ladies," before I followed Ben down the hall.

"So you've met Bella," Ben grinned as we walked down to the parking lot.

"Her name is Bella?" I asked. "Yep." Ben replied. Hmm. Bella. It soothed her well. She was very bella indeed.

"Cullen, don't mess her up." Ben warned as he saw me getting lost in my thoughts.

"Shut up." I nudged him.

"I'm serious!" Ben said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I promise to behave."

As we finally arrived at the movies, I find that I just couldn't really concentrate on the movie. Images of that girl with her dark hair, fair skin, plump lips and deep brown eyes just kept on infiltrating my mind. And to be honest, I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. Because life is good and the girls are gorgeous. Oh yes, the girls are definitely gorgeous. I let my thoughts linger on the images of Bella's exquisite face.

______________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! Leave a review? xx


	2. On Campus

*** * ***

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't really know how that works, so if someone's offering to explain it to me, I'll be listening.**

**For now, enjoy the story ******

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**On Campus**

Last night, Ben wanted to say good night to Angela before going back to our dorms. Of course I joined him. I wasn't giving up a chance to see Bella. However, when we arrived there, Angela told us to be quiet because Bella was already sleeping. I found that odd, but Angela explained she hadn't slept well the night before and the trip took a lot of her energy. That was understandable. Though, I wanted to see her anyway, so I forced myself through the door. Angela and Ben were to occupied with each other to comment on that.

I took a few steps into the Bella's direction and admired her angelic sleeping form. Her hair was fanned out over her pillow and her lips where slightly parted as she let out slow, steady breaths. She stirred a little as I stood there watching her, but she didn't wake up. In her sleep, she pulled the covers more up to snuggle in them. By doing this, her small foot with 5 tiny toes, peeked out from under them. She wiggled her toes once. I don't know what was up with me, but I just wanted to plant a kiss on every one of them. I controlled myself, though, because I didn't want her to wake up, and Angela and Ben would probably give me some weird looks too.

Anyway, I tore my gaze way, when I heard Ben telling Angela he was going back. I walked back to the door, said a good night to Angela and waited in the corridor for Ben.

Me and the guys of the football team, those who had already had gotten back to school from Christmas break, agreed that we'd practise a little today. We were doing warm-ups before we decided to play a little match against each other.

The game was tiring me, but it felt good, and my body warmed itself up against the cold.

I caught Ben glances over to the bleachers several times. I wondered what he was looking at. I turned my head to look at the bleachers as well. My eyes locked with Bella's.

She was watching me, I thought smugly. I could see her face redden from across the field and she looked down to something she was holding in her hands. I kept watching her though, and after a few seconds she looked up again. When our eyes met, I smirked at her and then turned my attention back to the game.

After a little while, somebody called for a break. I gladly welcomed it and walked over to where I had dumped my bag. I saw Ben running over to the bleachers to greet Angela. And Bella. Oh, I'd like to go over there right now, but it would probably be a little weird since Ben was now fully occupied with Angela. So I just stayed where I was and searched Bella's eyes.

She was watching me again. I felt kind of flattered to catch her staring at me all the time.

I was pretty thirsty, so I broke the eye contact and got my water bottle from my bag. I gulped some of the liquid down, until I felt I had enough. I caught Bella's eyes one more time before I run up to one of the guys to toss the ball back and forth.

Ben came running back to the field and I saw that Bella and Angela were now leaving the bleachers. Too bad Bella didn't stay to watch the rest of our little game. I could've gone talk to her afterwards. But I didn't blame her. It was cold outside, especially when you were sitting still.

After the game, I went back up to my dorm. I took a shower and changed into another pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. I wasn't sure if Garrett would arrive tonight or tomorrow, so I decided to enjoy the time alone I've had left. Not that Garrett was an annoying roommate. On the contrary. He is hardly ever here, and when he is here, he's a great guy. But still, everyone likes his or her privacy. So I just enjoyed it for the last few hours I had left. I spend the rest of the day with reading, and zapping through tv channels. It was quite relaxing.

I warmed up some leftovers from last night for dinner and ate it on the couch. Through it all, my mind kept going back to Bella. I really can't wait till I can sweep her of her feet. She's just an adorable girl.

Unfortunately I didn't saw much of her for the rest of the break. I caught a glimpse of her here and there, walking around campus, but never really got the chance to talk to her. Guess that would have to come Monday, when school finally started. I don't think I've ever been this eager for the holidays to be over.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ok, this one wasn't that exciting, but they'll get better, I promise! Review? xx


	3. First day, Introductions

*** * ***

Quick summary: Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, **_**English isn't my first language**_** so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

First day, Introductions

Despite the depressing morning weather, I woke up very excited. Reason why? I finally had the chance to get to know my pretty brown eyed girl. I showered and prepared myself for the day. Garrett came by to fetch his book bag before he went to school with Kate. Seriously… He and Kate… I've expected their wedding announcement a few times already. Those two were just so over each other. Not in the teenage boy, teenage girl kind of way. But serious. They were so serious with each other. It was nice to see that they had enough with each other. Actually, same goes for most of my family and friends. They all seemed so much more mature than other couples from their own age. With Alice and Jasper, words just didn't need to be spoken. You could see it all in their eyes. And Rose and Emmett… Emmett had fallen really hard for Rose. And after he heard what she's been through with that sucker Royce, Emmett swore he was hers for however she needed him. Royce was a lucky fellow that he lived on the other side of the country, because if Emmett, or Jasper and I, ever get our hands on him, he won't live long enough to feel his last breath escape his body.

Rosalie and I don't get along too well, but we do respect each other.

Well, then we have Ben and Angela. I think those to come the closest to a normal teenage couple, but they were still more mature than the average. Oh, I remember well how Ben would always sneak glances to Angela whenever she was around. And she was pretty obvious too. They just don't saw it. That's when I decided to interfere. I tried getting Angela's attention in the hope it would awake the caveman in Ben. It did. Long story short, Ben finally stepped up and he and Ang were a rock solid couple soon after.

Now, our little Tanechka is, like me, not attached to someone else. She's enjoying the freedom of being single and fooling around far to much. As for me, I just never came across the right person. Sure I liked girls, but there was never a time that I went or had the need to get serious with one of them. I don't think it ever went further than a few dates.

First period was boring. Bella wasn't in my class. When the bell rang, I picked up my book bag and made my way to Physics. While I walked down the hall, I got nudged by Tyler who was trying to dodge Mike's arm. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. Sometimes I really couldn't stand some of the people in this school. I endured Physics and the class after before I made my way to the cafeteria. When I had settled down on our regular lunch table, my eyes scanned the cafeteria for the little brunette that had occupied my mind for the last couple of days. The others had joined me at the table within the next few minutes, but I didn't pay attention, because I had found her. In the clutches of Jessica Stanley already… I ignored her table company and just studied her from where I was sitting. From what I could tell from over here, she was wearing a similar jeans to the one she was wearing yesterday. That's nice. But instead of a shirt, she was wearing a somewhat oversized hoodie that ridiculously covered the gentle curves of her upper body. That's a shame. My gaze focused on her hair next. Just like that first time, it fell in loose curls on her back. And it seemed to light up whenever a certain light hit it. It was beautiful. I couldn't see much of her face, because she was mostly hiding it behind a curtain of her hair. But from what I saw, she bit down on her plump lips a lot.

"Who are you looking at?" Alice asked me as she followed my gaze. "Oh! That's Isabella Swan isn't it? The new girl? I can't wait to meet her." Alice said happily.

Isabella? I thought it was Bella. Well, if she wanted to be called Isabella, she wouldn't have introduced herself to Ben as Bella, so therefore, she was Bella for me. "It's Bella." I let Alice know. "What?" Alice asked slightly confused. "Her name is Bella." I said again. "Oh. Well, Bella then. Cant wait to meet her. She seems like a nice girl." "Hmm-mm", I responded absently. I tuned Alice out and continued watching.

Suddenly, she turned her head slightly and her eyes darted over to where I sat. She locked me in her gaze, and I was unable to look away. Then she turned to her neighbour. Jessica. Jessica looked over to our table but Bella did not. Jessica started talking to her, while looking at our table. I couldn't understand at first what she might be saying, but when Bella looked over here again, and started to study the people at my table, I had an idea what Jessica might have been saying. After she had studied them enough, her eyes darted over to meet mine again. I looked at her briefly before averting my gaze. The thought that she wanted to know more about me or my family made me smile slightly.

Near the end of 4th period, I realized that I had forgotten to pack my Biology books. With the most persuasive look I could produce, I asked Mrs. Green if I could leave a few minutes early to fetch them from my dorm. Of course, she gave permission.

So a few minutes before the bell, I took my bag and went down to the dorms. It was raining, so I run across the courtyard. Inside, I took the stairs instead of the elevator and quickly took from my dorm what I needed. I run back through the rain, and finally slowed down to a relaxed pace when I arrived in the right hallway.

My luck finally showed itself when I walked into my Biology classroom, 5th period. There on my desk, next to my seat, was Bella. Her hair made a curtain around her face again, as she looked down at her notebook. I walked towards her and saw that she was mindlessly doodling stuff on her notebook. I decided to make my presence known, so I scraped my chair over the floor as I pulled it out from under my desk, before I sat down on it. She didn't even look up.

Let's try it some other way then. "Hello," I said to get her attention.

I saw her stiffen and a blush crept on her face as she slowly looked up to meet my eyes. I was sitting fairly close to her, and the combination of her lovely face and her delicious scent was a little overwhelming. However, I tried to appear unaffected and smiled at her. She didn't speak, but just looked at me. I continued, "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have the chance to introduce myself yet. You must be Bella Swan."

"H-How do you know my name?" she stammered. I could hear myself letting out a soft laugh. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name by now." I've heard whispers of her name across the hallways all day now.

She grimaced and was silent for a moment. Then she said, "No. I meant why did you call me Bella?"

This confused me. Did she not like Bella? I didn't understand. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella. It's just everyone that has come up to me calls me Isabella."

"Oh." I guess in a way I wasn't supposed to know yet, that she preferred being called Bella. Bella moved her gaze to the door, where Mike appeared. He send her a broad smile that disgusted me to the bones. But then he noticed me sitting next to Bella, and he send a furious glare my way. I only found that amusing. I winked at him, and he sat down sulking next to Melissa.

Mr. Banner chose to start class at that moment. He explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right. Once he had distributed the microscopes, he commanded us to get started.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked her. When she looked up to me, I send her a smile. Her eyes glazed over slightly. "Or I could start, if you wish." I offered when she wasn't responding.

"No." She said suddenly, her face flushing. "I'll go ahead."

She snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and studied it briefly.

"Prophase," she stated.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked as she began to remove the slide. She looked like she was smart enough to know what she was talking about, but I wanted to see for myself anyway.

I caught her hand to stop her, as I asked. Her skin felt so soft and silky under my hand that I had the urge to grab it and cup it around my cheek. As our skin touched, it felt as if an electric current passed through us. I think she felt it too, because she jerked her hand away.

I secured the slide back under the microscope and gave it a glance. I smiled, she had said the right answer. "Prophase," I said to let her know that I agreed, as I wrote it out on our worksheet.

"I switched to first slide for the second and glanced at it. "Anaphase," I murmured as I wrote it down. "May I?" Bella asked in an indifferent voice. Though, it was clear she was returning my game. I smirked and pushed the microscope to her. She looked eagerly through the eyepiece. I saw her face fall slightly. She probably wanted to catch me on a mistake. "Slide three?" she held out her hand without looking at me. I handed it to her, and grazed my fingers on her skin as I did so. I wanted to feel it again. She took a fleeting look through the eyepiece. "Interphase." She stated and passed me the microscope before I could ask for it. I took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. We were finished before anyone else was close. Bella's eyes wandered around the classroom, resting every now and then on one of the students. Finally, she turned back and her gaze landed on me. She looked slightly surprised that I was already watching her. I wanted to say something, but Mr. Banner came over to our table to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner.

"Bella," I corrected him automatically. "Actually, she identified 3 out of 5.", I defended myself. Mr. Banner looked over at Bella now, his expression was sceptical. "Have you done this lab before?" His question triggered my curiosity and I wanted to know as well.

She smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?" "Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Where you in an advanced class on your old school?"

"Yes." She admitted with a slight blush. It didn't surprise me. "Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else that I couldn't really hear as he walked away. After he left, Bella began doodling on her notebook again. I shifted in my seat and leaned in closer to her. "How do you like it?" I asked her. My nose was so close to her hair that I had to fight the urge to burry it in her locks.

"Wh-What?" she asked startled as she turned to stare at me, slightly wide eyed.

Now, her nose was almost touching mine. I smirked and leaned back again. "School.", I clarified. "How do you like it?"

"Oh…," she paused. "Well, it's ok I guess."

"Better than your old school?", I asked her. "I don't know, but so far it's good." She responded.

"I promise, you'll enjoy it here." "How so?" she asked curiously.

"Because I will personally make sure of that. Just wait and see." I said smirking.

She didn't comment on that and quickly looked down at the table. Her head was bright red. I loved it.

Mr. Banner decided that the time was up and he started to collect the microscopes and the worksheets. He started up a PowerPoint and let us take notes of what he was teaching. During the hour, I caught myself staring at Bella several times. She pretended to not notice it, but I caught her glancing over me a few times as well.

When the bell rang, I was the first one to leave the classroom. I planned to walk Bella to her next class. But if I'd offer inside the room, she'd probably decline my offer politely. So if I just pretend to go the same way she was going, she couldn't really hold it against me. I had a free period now, so I had all the time. I waited in the hallway until she'd appear.

She did. With Mike attached to her side. I gritted my teeth as I watched how Mike was trying to get something out of her. I was glad to see that Bella didn't seem to be too full of him. Finally he went away and I a flash of relief crossing her features.

The bell rung and the hallway was getting empty. Instead of going to a next class, Bella started towards the exit. She didn't saw me yet, as I approached her. Suddenly she kneeled down on the ground and started a frantic search through her bag pack. I wonder what she was looking for. Her hand came out, holding something that looked like a pass.

She slid in the pocket of her jeans and slung her bag over her shoulder. She stood up and started to walk, only to bump into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," she started as she tried to steady herself. She took a step back to look at who she bumped into. I smirked as she realized it was me. "Oh… Hey," she said indifferently, loosing her apologetic manner completely. Though, her cheeks appeared to be less indifferent. "Hello," I said amused. She just stared at me, saying nothing. I could feel my lips twist up into a grin as I studied her flushing face and her appealing lips. She smelled so good. I took a step towards her. Our bodies were only a foot apart. She stepped back to create more space. I took another step. This was amusing. She took another step back, and again, I followed her. This continued until her back hit the wall. I took the last step. Our bodies were only separated by a few inches of air. I placed my hands on the wall on either side of her face. I had her where I wanted her. Unconsciously I started to lean in. Her proximity affected me in so many ways. Her breathing started to speed up and her chest was moving heavily up and down. I was pleased that I seemed to affect her too.

"Edward?" she asked in a shaky voice. I paused my movement. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I let out a laugh.

" I told you, I would make sure you would enjoy your time here. That is exactly what I am doing. I'm giving you the proper welcome that I didn't have the chance to give yet." The one I should have giving you the moment I saw you, I added mentally.

I leaned in again, my gaze focused on her lips. Our lips were separated by less than an inch now. Bella already closed her eyes. In anticipation I hoped. Our lips touched ever so lightly. When I heard her breathing hitch, I had to control my self in order not to devour her right now. She sucked in some air and her eyes snapped open. "I think you have mental problems." She said. Our lips were brushing against each other as she talked. It left a tingly sensation behind, travelling from my lips through my entire body. It was heaven. She shoved at my chest and out of surprise, I took a few steps back. Wait, what? I tried to comprehend what she had just said, but my mind was too incoherent. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

She didn't answer me, but used the space between us to get away. I recovered quickly and caught up with her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Library," she said, not looking up. She walked fast, but I kept her pace easily. When we reached the doors, I held it open for her. She snuck a glance at my face. I cocked my head and grinned at her. "Thanks," she muttered and walked passed me.

I kept walking beside her, glancing at her.

When we reached the library, I opened the doors for her again. Instead of walking through them, she paused and looked up to me. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"I'm not. We just simply have the same destination." I smirked. She sighed and passed me. I followed her to the large tables in the study area and watched how she settled in one of the seats. I took the seat across the table, in front of her.

She hung her coat on her chair and took her books out of her bag. She started on her homework, ignoring me completely. I decided I could do some homework as well. Though, I often took the time to study her as well. The little crease of concentration between her eyebrows was adorable. She broke her concentration for a moment, when the school bell rung, signing classes where over. The library started to fill with more students. Bella zipped her hoodie open and shrugged it off, to reveal a long-sleeved deep blue v-neck shirt. My eyes were glued to it. When she started to do her hair up into a bun, I had to look away. Her chest was sticking out as she lifted her arms to reach her hair. I think I blushed a little as I averted my eyes. I looked back at her, when it was save again. She continued working and after a few minutes, I drew my attention back to my homework as well.

After a little while, I heard a frustrated sigh and the sound of a pen thrown down. I looked up at the little noise and saw Bella leaning back in her chair as she stared frowning at her book. She looked up and met my eyes for a moment. Then she stood up and stretched herself before walking away. It was indecent, but I stared as she stretched. My slight blush, creeping back into my cheeks. But she walked away, so I could let out the deep breath I was holding. Curiously I went over to her seat, to find out what had her so frustrated. Soon I discovered the math problem she was struggling with. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was time for me to get ready for practise. I wanted to help her finish the problem, so I left a note on the corner of the paper in her notebook, explaining how she could solve the problem.

With that, I packed my stuff and left the library for football practise.

___________________________________________________________________________

I'll explain the thing about 'Tanechka' –Tanya- in a later chapter.

By the way, I want to make clear, that Edward wouldn't force himself upon Bella. He likes the little game, but he wouldn't really do anything. (Especially not when he's prepared to kick Royce's ass for what he did to Rose. Maybe I'll go deeper into that in later chapters, but maybe I won't. I'm sure everyone knows what went down there, anyway – since it's in the books.)

It's getting better already, isn't it? Review please? xx


	4. Weirdness, Creepiness and Stupid PE

*** * ***

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, English isn't my first language so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't really know how that works, so if someone's offering to explain it to me, I'll be listening.**

**For now, enjoy the story ******

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Weirdness, Creepiness and Stupid P.E.**

(Not the right title for this chapter, but whatever.)

Just like yesterday, I woke up in a cheery mood. I went for the shower, only to find it already occupied. I guess Garrett decided to sleep here for a change. He must have came in late, because I can't remember seeing him last night.

I started on breakfast as I waited. When the shower was free, I grabbed my towel and went in.

I strolled down towards the school building in a relaxed pace. I was early so I had all the time in the world. I walked to my English class and settled into my seat. My fellow classmates entered the room one by one or in pairs of two. Mr. Mason came got his preparations for today's class out of his bag. Finally the bell rang. As the shrill sound echoed through the hallways, the door was being yanked open. Bella tumbled inside. Her eyes scanned frantically through the room and I watched how relief flashed through them as they caught something behind my back. Her eyes quickly darted over to the teachers desk. Mr. Mason arched an eyebrow at her questionably. "I'm sorry I'm late sir, I got a little lost," she blushed. "That's alright, Ms. Swan, isn't it?" He asked gently. "Yes sir." She answered politely.

"Well, alright, I'm Mr. Mason, and I'll be your English teacher for the year. If you will take a seat, I'll start my lesson." He told her. She nodded and searched the room for empty seats. She looked as if she was contemplating about which seat she should choose, but it seemed she wasn't to excited about the choices. Then, her eyes met mine. A slight shock flashed over her face as she recognized me. I smiled at her and darted my eyes over to the empty spot next to me and then back to her. I arched my eyebrow, awaiting if she would accept my invitation. Her eyes darted over to her other choices before resting again on me. She gave in with a slight sigh and walked over.

"Why so late?", I whispered as she sat down.

"Long shower, lost track of time," she mumbled quietly. "And then I got lost." She added.

"Hmm," I smiled at her. Hmm… Bella… In the shower. Bella losing track of time in the shower. Why was she losing track of time in the shower?! What had _made_ her losing track of time _in the shower_?

All kind of images flooded my mind. This was not good. Not good at all.

She glanced at me from under her lashes. Her lips parted a little and her cheeks were flushed. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to taste those pretty pink lips. Oh God.

I quickly looked away from her and stared in front of me. I decided on concentrating on Mr. Mason's balding head, before a little problem had the chance to develop itself.

Mr. Mason started talking, and his voice was helping to get rid of the images in my mind. But of course I was stupid enough to throw another look at her. I glanced at her from the corner of

my eye and saw a little drop of water slowly trickling down on her neck and disappearing in her sweater. My eyes rested on the spot were it had disappeared. As if she wanted to encourage me to stare at her, Bella took off her sweater and hung it over her chair.

My eyes were glued to the collar of her shirt. I wanted to lick the trail of water the little drop had left behind.

I snapped out of my idiotic daze when she nudged me and passed me a note.

"_Thanks for yesterday, helping me with Trig."_ It said. I studied her handwriting for the first time. It was a quite ungirlish scribble, but it suited her.

"_No problem, sweets, I'll help you out anytime. If you need a tutor, just let me know?"_ I passed it back to her.

"_Thanks, don't know about that yet, but we'll see."_ She wrote back.

"_Yes, we will see."_ There are so, SO, many things I'd like to tutor her in. I gave her a big wink.

She looked confused, but smiled at me anyway. "You're a weird boy, Edward Cullen." She shook her head lightly at me. I grinned back. We stopped the note passing then, and actually paid attention to the teacher.

After class, I caught up with Bella in the hallway. "What's your next class?" I asked her as I walked beside her. "History class, with Ang and Ben. What's yours?"

"I have Trig now actually. Hey, do you mind if I walk you to class? It's the same way…" I made it sound like a question, but I would probably walk with her anyway.

"Uh, yeah sure, that's fine." She replied.

As we walked passed Mr. Varner's office, Bella peeked inside. I don't know what had triggered it, but suddenly she burst out in a fit of giggles. Though, I was a little perplexed at her outburst, the sound of her laughter was enchanting. She tried to muffle the sounds by clamping a hand over her mouth, but it wasn't really helping. I looked at her questionably, waiting until she'd explain herself. When she met my eyes, another round of giggles erupted her. "What's so funny?" I asked her finally. Since she clearly wasn't going to explain herself, I was getting impatient.

"I-", She desperately tried to calm herself. I stopped finally stopped walking and awaited her answer. "I- I had a dream last night-", started through little gasps. "And, it was just so – so ridiculous-" she paused for a moment, taking in slow breaths. It seemed to help her calm down. "And now I saw something – that reminded me of it…" She was almost back to normal again. Except for the red colour on her face and the danger of her having a laugh attack again. "What was the dream about?" I was curious. She stared at me and bit her lip. And then she was in for another round of giggles again. "It's – it's probably not even funny when – when I tell you. You'll think I'm totally retarded"

"Try me," I said dryly, though I was getting pretty amused with the sight in front of me.

"Ok, just wait a sec", she said and gave herself the time to get it out of her system. She took a deep breath and looked up to me. "It's really stupid and I don't want you to think I'm a freak…" She probably hoped this would get her out of it, but I wasn't budging.

"Ok," she sighed. "Well, you know Mr. Richwood? He's my Geography teacher." I nodded so she would continue. "Well, I kind off dreamed that he was in a rock band… And my whole class came to his concert to cheer him on so we would get better grades. Hew as pretty good actually. He played the guitar. But then Mr. Varner came on stage and started throwing math books at us and yelling stuff about Trigonometry. But then Mr. Richwood started throwing Geography books at him, because he was stealing his spotlight. Mr. Varner couldn't take that and started to wrestle Mr. Richwood on stage and next thing you know the football team shows up to separate them. Mr. Richwood freed himself though, and stage dived his way out of the building. And Mr. Varner had a mental breakdown and cried all over his math books."

I could feel my eyes widen a little as I took in her rambling. What was going on in that girls head? "And then one of the boys whispered all kinds of math stuff in his ear," she continued, "just so he would calm down. And it worked because he went off stage. But now there was no one to continue the concert since Mr. Richwood was gone. And that's where – " she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "That's where you come in." "You dreamed about me?" I asked her. She dreamed about me? I could feel the grin spreading on my face. "Yeah," she admitted with a blush. "You took Mr. Richwood's guitar, you were actually pretty good. But then you started head banging and it looked like crap, because honestly –", before I could comprehend her actions, her hand came up to my hair and tugged at it lightly. It felt amazing. She pulled away too soon. "you don't have the hair for it. And everyone started boo-ing at you, so I felt a little sorry for you and threw you a wig. You'd put it on and then everybody went crazy for you. That went on for a little while until I woke up. I know it's ridiculous, and I have a totally retarded mind, but I seriously vowed never to dream about teachers again." She held her left hand up and crossed her right over her heart to emphasize her words.

I let out a chuckle and swung my arm over her shoulders and pulled her into my side as I started walking again. She fit perfectly. "And then you go and call me the weird one", I said amused. She was just too funny.

We made it to her history class. I stopped her when we reached the door and turned her around so I could look at her. My hand cupped her face automatically and caressed her cheek. "I honestly can't figure out how your mind works Bella, but I can tell you it is quite amusing." I flashed her a smile. "Anyway, I've got to go to class now, see you later love." I said as I withdrew my hand. I didn't act on my need to kiss her goodbye.

"Uh... yeah, bye." She said faintly. I chuckled and started to walk away.

"And Bella?" I called over my shoulder. "You can dream about me any time!" It took her a second to respond, but then it came, "Whatever Cullen!" she yelled at me. I laughed and made my way down to my next class.

After school I went to my dorm to get my work-out clothes and went down to the gym. I waited outside for Jasper to show up. My back was to the entrance. I heard the door open and soft footsteps padded on the stone tiles. A fresh wave of strawberry scent hit my nostrils. I closed my eyes and inhaled it. "Hello Bella!" I greeted her. The footsteps halted. "How- How sis you know it was me?" she stammered. I turned around and flashed her a smile. "I could smell you." The look of confusion on her face turned into one of horror. She looked up to me mortified and I laughed out loud. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Your hair." I pointed at it. "I could smell your hair. I recognized the lovely shampoo you use. I didn't mean that I think you _smell_ or something. Because even after gymclass-" I paused to take a whiff. "-you still smell like strawberries and freesia's". I smiled at her to calm her down. Her features changed and she looked relieved by this explanation. "Ok. You officially win this weirdness competition we have going." She told me. I laughed again. "We'll see, you can still beat me there with that brain of yours." "I'm not planning on it. Anyway, Edward, I'm going to the dorms, I'm kind of tired. I'll see you later."

Again, my hand brushed automatically over her cheek. My fingertips tingled at the sensation of touching her soft skin. "Ok, bye." She gave me a brief smile and then turned to walk back to the dorms.

"So you're liking the new girl huh," Jasper came up beside me and followed my gaze.

I shrugged and then smirked at him. "Just behave yourself." Jasper clapped my shoulder in a friendly manner and then turned for the gym door. I was about to follow when suddenly Jessica Stanley popped up in front of me.

"So… Edward…" she said in a voice she probably thought sultry or something.

"Yeah?"

"You and the Swan girl huh?" She batted her eyelashes a little.

"Don't know what you're talking about Jess." I replied coolly.

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you this morning!"

"You saw what exactly?" I asked her in a tone that would've made clear to any other normal person, that she was digging into business that were entirely not hers.

"You. Starting to get friendly with _her_." The way she referred to Bella, together with her facial expression, infuriated me. The girl pretended to be Bella's friend, but the sight I had in front of me, was nothing but hostility.

"You know what, Jessica." I told her. "Why don't you just mind your own business and I'm sure you'll be great." I patted her shoulder and turned around, not waiting for her reply. Though, as I walked away, I could her grumble, "Stupid girl. Bewitched the whole freaking school. Even Mike and Tyler. And she's not even that pretty."

My irritation flared to a next level at this. During practise later that day, I might have bumped into Tyler a few times more then necessary. And afterwards, in the locker room, when I heard Bella's name fall from Jamie's lips, I might have given him a good accidental shove, on my way out, as well.

___________________________________________________________________________

Tuntuntununuhhhhhhh….. Review? :p xx


	5. Early Bird

*** * ***

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, English isn't my first language so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't really know how that works, so if someone's offering to explain it to me, I'll be listening.**

**For now, enjoy the story ****J**

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

Early bird

I took a deep breath. "Ready?" I asked Jasper. He nodded reluctantly. "Just do it."

We stood in front of Rosalie's dorm. We promised to pick up Emmett for our morning run, who happened to have spend the night here. And I knew for a fact that Tanya, who shared the dorm with Rosalie, had not spend the night in her own bed. This situation, with all its possibilities, gave the a 99.99% chance that once this door opened, Jasper and I could be scarred for life.

I took another breath and then raised my hand and knocked twice on the door in front of me. I cringed when I heard muffled groans. I glanced over at Jasper who was staring pointedly to something at the ceiling.

The door swung open and revealed Rosalie in a silk robe that loosely covered up her body. Too loosely. Her ever so perfect hair, was a little messy and frizzy at this hour.

"What?!", she asked in a highly irritated voice, rubbing her face before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is," I cleared my throat. Dear god, I actually really don't want to do this. "Emmett awake?" I finished. "Emmett!" Rosalie shouted over her shoulder. "Edward and Jasper are here."

I heard a groan. "Come back to bed baby." Jasper and I both cringed.

Rosalie looked at me and shrugged. "I'll try to wake him up for you." She said. I nodded and she closed the door then.

Jasper and I didn't wait around but left the building as quickly as we could.

"I don't ever want to have to drag him out of my sisters bed again." Jasper said in a slightly traumatized voice as we started our warming up.

"Believe me, I'd like to keep away from that too." I replied.

We started our laps, once our muscles were nicely warmed up. After a while we paused to stretch a little. Suddenly, Jasper nudged me in the ribs. "What?"

"Your girl is here." He jutted his chin out to the bleachers behind my back. I spun around and let my eyes scan the sight in front of me. A wide grin spread on my face as I spotted Bella sitting in one of the middle rows. "Be right back." I told Jasper before I jogged away from him. I heard him letting out a chuckle.

Bella descended from the bleachers and waited for me on the edge of the field. She squinted her eyes to something behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Jasper came over to join us, though he was following in a much slower pace.

As I reached Bella, I greeted her, "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled up to me. A small blush nestled in her cheeks. I really loved how she would blush every other minute.

"What are you doing out here so early? It's like what… 07:15 or something?", I asked her. I was curious. "Yeah, I know. I woke around 06:30 and thought I might as well get up. Since Angela's still asleep I figured I could go for a walk." She said. Her voice was soft and soothing and hypnotising. "What about you? Are you always going out and run laps this early in the morning?" She asked. I grinned at her. "Yeah, well, three or four times a week. Gotta stay in shape you know," I held up my arm and pretended to show off my biceps. It got her to laugh and she poked my arm lightly. "Right." She said teasingly. I laughed with her.

Jasper had reached us now as well and was eyeing Bella curiously. "Oh hey Jazz, this is Bella. Angela's roommate, you know, Ben's girlfriend? Bella, this is Jasper." I introduced them. Jasper stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Bella shook his hand and smiled at him. "Yeah me too." She said.

"Hey!!" we heard Emmett's voice call from across the field. Jasper and I turned around to see him come running over to us. God, I really don't want to know what kind of tricks Rosalie pulled to get him this awake.

"You started without me, you twits." He said accusingly and smacked both me and Jasper on the heads. "Oh hey!" he said when he noticed Bella. "And who are you?" he asked with that stupid grin of his spreading across his face. I didn't know how I expected Bella to react to him. Emmett could be quite intimidating. But I didn't expect her to be so casual towards him already. "Hey, I'm Bella," she said, with the lovely smile she carried. "I'm Emmett," Emmett said and stuck out his hand which she shook.

"What? You're not scared of him? Damn Emmett, that must hurt your ego." I decided to mock him a little. "Shut up," he retorted and smacked me on the head again. It didn't hurt much. "Well, yeah I'm kind of used to having big muscular guys around," Bella laughed and her thoughts seemed to wander off for a moment. But she quickly snapped back. It made my curious in the possessively kind of way. What big muscular guys?

"But none of them are as big as you," she assured him quickly. "They better not. I'm intending on staying the king, baby." Emmett said, kissing his biceps, and making her laugh again.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna finish my laps. See ya around Bella." Jasper smiled gently at her and turned to continue his running session. "Yeah, I better get started too, since you two stupids didn't bother to pick me up or something." Emmett said, glaring at me. Now, here, I'd really like to give him a kick in the ass. Before I could say something, he already run away to join Jasper.

"Well, I better go finish it up too." I sighed. "Are you staying here or did you have plans to go somewhere else?", I asked her.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while, watching you guys produce some sweat." I was thrilled that she was staying.

"Alright then. Enjoy the view." I grinned at her as I started to walk away backwards. She waved at me and I turned around to catch up with the guys.

Emmett, Jasper and I were running beside each other, around the field. Emmett was really grossing me and Jasper out by saying how much he had enjoyed his night over at Rose's. And we scolded at him for daring to say we didn't bother to pick him up. We should have been giving medals for our bravery this morning.

When we were done, I told them I would go and see Bella. Emmett didn't see too much in it and didn't comment on it. But Jasper send me a knowing smirk before he and Emmett walked away from the field. I run over to the other edge of the field and climbed the bleachers. All the while, my eyes focused on Bella's form. She was giggling softly into her phone.

"What are you laughing at?" I whispered in her ear when I had reached her.

"N-nothing," she said and stood up quickly. Too quickly, because she wobbled. My hands shot out to steady her. I revelled the feeling of holding her in my hands. I chuckled at her clumsiness as she muttered out a thanks. Finally I let go of her. Her eyes roamed over the field before making contact with mine again. "Where are Jasper and Emmett?" She asked.

"Oh they went back already."

"Oh ok." She said. I continued to stare at her. And her mesmerizing lips. Her gaze shifted to her feet. "Do you want to come over to my dorm? I want to take a quick shower, but I thought maybe afterwards we could grab some break fast down in the cafeteria?" I blurted out.

"Uhm yeah sure." She responded immediately.

"Cool," I smiled. "Well, come on then." I said and tugged at her hand. My fingers wrapped themselves around hers to lead her over to my dorm building.

It wasn't necessary to hold her hand all the way, but I couldn't get enough of the feeling of her skin against mine. But… It wasn't as if she pulled away either. I smiled to myself.

When we were walking through the corridors, a couple of guys eyed Bella appreciatively. It made me want to punch them.

I briefly released her hand as I needed mine to unlock the door. But then I grabbed it again.

"Where's your roommate?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know actually, probably staying over at Kate's. His girlfriend." I told her.

Her brow furrowed for a moment. "Kate Denali?" she asked. I had let go of her hand by now and walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"Yeah? You know her?

"Uh no. But Irina is in my Chemistry class. She's Kate's sister right?"

"Yes." I confirmed and took a sip from my water.

"So Garrett is your roommate then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok. He's in my Chem. class too. I haven't really talked to him yet, but he seems nice."

"Yeah he's alright. So you've talked to Irina then? Since you know she's Kate's sister." I wondered where she had gotten her information. I doubt it was from Irina. Since she started to hang out with James and his crew, she became unapproachable.

"Uhm no, but Cliff told me about her." "Cliff?" I could hear my voice change at this new information. Quickly I tried to remember a head to go with the familiar sounding name.

"Yeah, he's my partner in Chemistry and he's also with me in my History class. He's a nice guy, good sense of humour."

"Ok," I'm not sure how to take this piece of information. It gnawed at me and bothered me.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower then. You can just wait there, make your self at home. You could turn on the tv if you'd like." I said finally and gestured over to the sitting area. Bella nodded and plopped down on the couch. I heard her turning on the television as I walked over to my closet to pull out a towel and a pair of boxers.

As I showered, I could faintly hear the music channel playing. There probably wasn't anything on tv on this hour.

I quickly finished up and pulled on my boxers. I hadn't really dried off properly, but I tied the towel around my hips anyway. I opened the door with the intention to go to my closet to fetch my clothes. Though I halted in my movements as I caught Bella's reaction to me. Her mouth parted and her jaw dropped slightly. Her eyes roamed over my body. It made me feel vulnerable and nervous, as well as admired at the same time. My heart started to pump faster as I saw her gaze focusing on my hips. Glancing down, I saw that my attire was indeed hanging a little low on my hips. She probably thought I wasn't wearing anything under my towel. The thought excited me and amused me as well. Her eyes slowly travelled up to my face again. Good. She remembered there was a head on the body too. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at me. My lips curved into a smirk. "Like what you see?" I teased. Partly camouflaging my own emotions. She blushed scarlet red and muttered something incoherently as she turned back to the tv. I laughed quietly to myself.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." I let her know.

When I packed my bag and put on my coat I asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yep." She answered, popping the p. Her cheeks were back to a light pink colour.

We walked to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence. I didn't take her hand again, though I wanted to. We went over to the line and I got myself a good break fast. Once we settled down, I noticed that she only had grabbed a coffee. I eyed it disapprovingly. "Don't you need more nutrition than that?"

"Oh, yeah… well I've actually already had break fast…" she mumbled.

"Hmm ok," I didn't know if I believed her entirely, but I let it go for now. Bella took small, careful sips of her coffee as I ate my break fast. Whenever I thought she wasn't looking or didn't notice, I glanced at her and studied her. I didn't know the reason behind it, but every now and then, she would blush slightly and look down into her coffee cup. It'd really give anything just to know what went on in her head. She was fascinating.

I finished my muffin and popped some grapes into my mouth. I caught her staring at me. At my lips. I grinned. "Want one?"

"Uhm, no thanks." She muttered, probably embarrassed that I caught her.

"You sure? Their delicious." I said and coyly placed one between my teeth and closed my mouth around it slowly.

"Err… no", she shook her head slightly. And… ah… there it was. Her blush crept back into her face in full force. "Oh come on," I encouraged. I held one between my thumb and index finger and pushed it gently against her closed lips.

"Ahww Bella," I said pouting, hoping to get a reaction out of her. It did. Her lips parted a little and I took advantage of that little opening. I pushed the grape into her mouth and purposely late my fingers graze her lips. A slow tingle travelled from my fingertips through my body. Though, it was much less forceful then when I had felt her lips pressing softly against mine. But for now this would have to do. She sighed in defeat and started chewing her grape.

"See, delicious isn't it," I smirked and pushed my plate to the centre of the table, to get her to eat some more. She shrugged and gave in.

"What's your first class?", I asked her as we walked towards the school afterwards. "Physics." She responded.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" I asked hopeful. "No." she smiled. Good, I was going somewhere with this. I grinned and accompanied her to her classroom. Then I ran off to my own.

When lunch hour finally came around, I fled to the cafeteria and sat down on my regular lunch table, my eyes fixed on the door.

Bella finally came in, Jessica attached to her side. That stupid girl was chattering as if she and Bella were the best of friends. I'd have to warn Bella for that girl with her malicious mind.

Bella didn't seem to interested in whatever Jessica had to say, so for that I was grateful. She looked a little quiet as she slowly ate her lunch.

Suddenly, something white sailed through the air and landed on her tray. Bella jumped a little out of surprise and than looked at it closely. It looked like a paper airplane. I searched the cafeteria, trying to decide where it came from. But I had been to focused on Bella to see it coming.

Bella looked up and grinned to someone. I followed the direction of her gaze and saw a tall boy with brown hair grinning back at her. Suddenly I remembered him from the basketball team. That's Cliff. Something flared within me, but I sat back to watch the exchange. I saw Bella grabbing a pen from her bag pack and scribbling something on the paper before sending it back to him.

Cliff wrote something on the little airplane after he had read Bella's message and threw it back to her. Again, Bella read it, wrote it, and send it back.

After Cliff read her second message, he stuck his thumbs up and smiled at her. She smiled back and then they both turned their attention away.

The exchange made uneasy. I saw Jessica questioning Bella about it. Suddenly Jessica started to get excited and Mike was interfering in their conversation as well. I didn't like this. Then, Bella's gaze shifted over to where I sat and I didn't look away as our eyes met. Finally I broke the contact. I snuck a last glance at Cliff before I turned my attention to the conversation going on at my table.

Alice caught me after school and asked if could eat out with the rest. I told her I was ok with that and then went over to Angela's dorm. I promised to meet Ben there. Of course my secret motive was just to see Bella. And to find out what had happened in the cafeteria today. But to my disappointment she wasn't there.

Ben and I ended up behind the computer and Angela on her bed, reading some magazine. Finally, the door opened and Bella stuck her head in timidly. "Hey," she greeted us as she came in. Ben muttered an hello while his eyes stayed trained on the computer. I could hear Angela greet her as well. Finally, Bella's eyes locked with mine and I flashed her a smile that seemed to come automatically. Her face heated up and she ducked her head as she walked over to her bed.

"Hey Angela, I'm heading out for a coffee. I'll be back around 05:30 or something." She grabbed her wallet and her carkeys. I got the strong feeling that she wasn't planning on going alone. "M'kay, you wanna grab dinner together later on?"

"Yeah sure." She agreed. "Ok see you later then." Angela smiled at her.

"Yep see you later. Bye guys," she waved at me and Ben as she opened the door. Ben responded absentmindly. I gave her a quick goodbye too. My mind clouded over with jealousy.

Later, when I was waiting for Alice and the others in the parking lot, I saw Bella climbing out of a rusty old red Chevy truck. And Cliff jumped out from the passengers side. My fists clenched and my teeth gritted against each other. They walked beside each other smiling and laughing and I watched them go.

Alice, Jasper and Tanya rode with me – as usual – and Rosalie and Emmett went with Rose's car. Together with Garrett and Kate, who decided to join us for a change.

Though I was shaking inside, I composed myself enough to not let it show on the outside.

Alice was chattering merrily with Tanya in the back, about everything and nothing. Though I thought I did a good job at hiding it, Jasper seemed to sense something off about my mood but didn't comment. He silently watch the world flash by, through the side window.

I didn't have much appetite during dinner and spend the time thinking. I really wanted to know what the deal between Bella and Cliff was. Maybe I could just question her about it tomorrow. Yes. That I could do.

___________________________________________________________________________

I hope you all are still liking Edward's point of view. Comments and constructive(?) criticism is always welcome. I want to remind people who haven't read _LvdB (off to boarding school)_ that this story is more fun and makes more sense if you read that one first! Anyway, tnx for reading, leave a review? xx


	6. Eating Buddies

**BPOVs **CAN BE FOUND IN LvdB off to boarding school

*** * ***

**Quick summary: **Bella is going to boarding school, Edward is the jock player around there and finds an interest in the pretty new girl. Bella is totally attracted to him but doesn't want him to know. Eventually they'll end up together, DUHH, but there's going to be a lot of teasing and fluffy stuff. And of course, of course there will be sexy stuff too (not too lemony though).

The story is** All Human. Pairings will be the same as in the series (**no crazy JasperxBella or RosaliexEdward, eww). **Edward is kind off Out Of Character, since he's a jock and everything, but the Edward we all know is in there too. Bella is not too much Out Of Character. She just loosen up a little more around the people she's familiar with. **

**I'd be honoured if you'll take the time to read it and tell me how/if you like it by placing a review. Remember, English isn't my first language so you may find some grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't really know how that works, so if someone's offering to explain it to me, I'll be listening.**

**For now, enjoy the story J**

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CREATED CHARACTERS IN IT**

___________________________________________________________________________

Eating Buddies I thought that by running this morning, I had gotten rid of all the feelings of frustration, curiosity and jealousy. But as I sat here in Biology class, with Bella next to me, they all came back in full force. I had offered Bella a small smile to show her that my absent-mindedness and the fact that I wasn't very talkative, didn't have anything to do with her.

Of course it did have something to do with her – on some unconscious level -, but it wasn't her fault. Sort of.

Anyway, I just didn't want to come off totally cold, so that's why I smiled when she sat down next to me. But for the rest of the hour, I just focused on the teacher and tried to ignore her puzzled glances at me.

During my next classes, I was planning how I could get Bella to have lunch with me. Alone. So I could ask her what I wanted to ask her without having people breathing down our neck.

As usual, I was present in the cafeteria before Bella was, and I had the opportunity again to watch her enter through the doors and see how her eyes darted over to my regular lunch table before she concentrated on anything else. Unlike the previous times, her eyes lingered longer on that area of the cafeteria. And I could see her brows furrow from all the way where I was sitting. She walked over to the lunch line with Jessica on her side. As always, Jessica was probably spilling some gossip of some sort, but Bella didn't seem interested. Suddenly Jessica's gaze shifted over to where I sat and she whispered something to Bella. Bella's eyebrows shot up and her eyes met mine. I immediately let my mouth shape into a smile as we stared at each other.

Before I could really stop myself, I raised my hand and motioned her to come and join me. She just kept staring at me so I threw in a wink next. She muttered something to Jessica and came to walk over to me.

Though I didn't forget about my main goal, I felt the frustration making place for excitement, as she walked through the cafeteria.

Finally she reached me and her sweet fragrance was suddenly surrounding me. With hesitating brown eyes, she stared at me questioningly. "Why don't you sit with me today?" I asked her. She said down, but still watched me with caution. That was understandable, since I had barely acknowledged her this morning.

I admired her beauty as she was staring at me. "This is different." She said suddenly. I had to remind myself again what my main goal was.

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." I said as I glanced over to her regular lunch table and saw a lot of staring towards our direction.

"They'll survive," She shrugged.

"I may not give you back though," I told her with a smile. The idea really was too tempting.

Her eyes widened slightly. I bit back a chuckle. "You look worried."

"No, I'm not." She said in a small voice. Still, she seemed nervous as she wrapped her delicate hands around the lemonade bottle she had on her tray.

She cleared her throat, "So ehm… why a change of seat today?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I enjoyed your company at break fast yesterday, so I thought you might as well be my company at lunch." That was actually true in some way. "Unless, you don't want to, of course." I added as she still didn't seem to loose her nervousness.

"No, no, it's fine." She said quickly. "Good." I grinned. The frustration really was subsiding. I mean, I still wanted to know, but my mood had really improved.

"So, I've met your sister yesterday. She's in my Art class." That surprised me. Alice hadn't said anything about meeting Bella, last night. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think she's nice. She's a very optimistic person." Bella paused for a moment. "And very bouncy." She added and gave me a brilliant smile. I laughed. Yeah, that was Alice. "Yeah, if I didn't know her so well, I'd think she took an overdose of happy-pills every morning. I bet she's also convinced you to go shopping with her hasn't she?" The guilty look Bella had on her face told me enough and I laughed heartily. "I can't help it that I'm a total push-over. I just couldn't say no to her." Bella tried to explain herself somewhat. She looked so helpless and adorable with her pouting lips and wide brown eyes and the light blush on her cheeks, that I had to restrain myself from touching her.

"Well, be aware. You have no idea what you've agreed on." I warned her, chuckling at the idea of Alice dragging Bella in and out all kinds of different stores.

Bella groaned firstly and then let out a sigh before taking the cap of her lemonade bottle and taking a sip. This drew my attention back to her tray and it was only now that I realized the lemonade bottle was the only thing standing on it. Did she not eat lunch? "What?" Bella's voice broke through my thoughts. "Bella, where's your lunch?" I asked her. Though I was concerned about her right now, I was still able to enjoy the way her name sounded when I said it. "Oh… I wasn't really hungry so I figured I would just buy a drink." That isn't good enough for a lunch. I shook my head and pushed my plate French fries into the middle of the table and waited for her to pick one up and start eating. She did. After she had some food inside her, I picked up conversation again. "So. What has my beloved sister been saying about me?"

"Well, actually, she hasn't even mentioned you. She just talked mostly about Jasper."

"She hasn't even mentioned me? Oh I'm hurt." I placed my hand over my heart in mock hurt. "Shut up Cullen. I'm sorry to tell, but the world doesn't revolve around you." Bella said firmly and threw a French fry at me. I chuckled at her action, and picked up a few from my plate. Just for eating though, not for ammunition.

In the silence of eating, I considered the best way to start asking about Cliff. In the end I decided to just do it. So I did. I asked her subtly some questions about him, and was pleased when I found out that she didn't see him as anymore than a friend. I don't know if that counts for him as well, but at least nothing was coming from her side.

After lunch we walked to English together. I caught Mike glaring at me, but I ignored it. Though, I really did feel smug about it. Mr. Mason handed out the General Prologue of the Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. Once everyone had one, Mr. Mason returned to his desk and cleared his throat and started explaining how he was going to be teaching about the Tales. Than, after his explanation, he walked over to the small desk at the side of the classroom and put a cd in the cd-player that sat on the desk. "I know that some of you are dreading this assignment, but I hope this will lift your spirits." He threw a quick glance through the classroom and then pushed down on the play-button of the cd-player. Suddenly there was a booming beat pumping out of the speakers and Mr. Mason cracked his neck and loosened his tie. What the hell was he doing? The answer came soon enough though, because Mr. Mason started rapping the prologue, using all the crazy hand gestures.

I was astonished, and looked over at Bella next to me, who looked just as perplexed. She blinked her wide eyes a couple of times, before her right arm moved over to her left forearm and pinched it. That reminded me off the crazy dream she told me about and suddenly I couldn't hold it any longer. This was just as ridiculous. I let my laugh flow freely and soon I heard her joining me. Boys in the back started whistling and clapping for Mr. Mason. When Mr. Mason finished the last line, he stopped the cd and the whole class erupted in applause, which he accepted by taking a bow. I always thought that Mr. Mason was cool, but now he was just awesome if you ask me.

"All right. Now that I got that over with," he chuckled, " I would like to begin. Miss Hill could you start by reading the first line please?"

Lindsey started reading. She had to pronounce everything the way it was supposed to sound, which just sounded really funny. We translated the lines and analysed everything together. We got no homework, because we would continue this in the next class.

When the bell rang, people shared their thoughts about Mr. Masons little performance. They seemed to think about him the same way as me, because I saw them bumping fists with him and claiming him to be 'officially cool'.

I walked Bella to her next class and then run off to my own.

I managed to get some homework done before practise, after school.

Practise was brutal. And afterwards, in the locker room, it didn't get any better as I heard Tyler and Jamie discuss the girls of our grade, lingering a long time on the topic Bella Swan. Their words infuriated me, and I quickly dressed myself so I could get the hell out of there. Jasper threw me curious looks as he saw me.

I walked towards the courtyard, planning on picking up dinner in the cafeteria before heading to my dorm. As I walked towards the cafeteria, the person who had infiltrated every thought in my brain for the last couple of days, was walking in the courtyard as well. When I caught her eye she waved at me. I smiled and jogged over to her. "Hey," I greeted her when I became within hearing distance. "Hey," she greeted back.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Cafeteria. Angela is eating out with Ben, so I'm just gonna pick up some dinner for tonight."

"You're alone tonight?", I asked. "Yeah, guess so."

"Hmm," I mused. I'd really like to spend more time with her. "You know what? Garrett is also out tonight. Maybe if you'd like to, we could get some dinner together?" I offered.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled.

"Great." A wide grin spread on my face. Take that, Tyler. Jamie. And every other idiotic teenage boy in this school. "Well, let's go then." I turned and set pace towards the cafeteria.

Once inside, I grabbed two disposable food containers and handed one to Bella. I got myself the chicken parmesan with penne pasta, which was my favourite out of the cafeteria food. I saw Bella filling hers with the mushroom ravioli.

After we paid for the food I offered Bella to carry the bag. She eyed the sports bag on my shoulder. "No, it's fine, you're already carrying something and seriously, this weights nothing." "I really don't mind, just-," she cut me off. "Seriously Edward, it weights nothing, now come on before it gets cold." She laughed. "Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"So you wanna go to your dorm or mine?" she asked me.

"Do you mind if we go to my dorm? I want to change into something more comfortable." And Garrett won't be there tonight so I'll have you all to myself.

"Sure, that's fine." She nodded and started walking into the direction of my dorm building. When we were inside, I dumped my bag on my bed and fetched some clean clothes form my closet. "I'll be done in a minute," I told her and went over to the bathroom. As I changed clothes, I started to feel giddy. I had Bella in my dorm. Again!

When I finished changing clothes, I saw that Bella had set up everything on the coffee table and was waiting for me. I sat down across from her, on the other side. She took the food containers out of the bag and handed me mine. She placed her food on her plate and started eating slowly. I followed her example. After a little while I started asking her questions again. I liked knowing things about her. "Have you made any friends yet?" She couldn't answer right away, because her mouth was full. I continued talking in the mean while. "I mean, so far you've met Angela right?" She nodded. "And Ben of course. And well, you've met me," I flashed her a smile. "And Jazz, Emmett and Alice. You'll probably meet Rose soon too."

"Rose?" she asked confused. A little crease appeared between her brows. "Yeah, Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend." "Oh right." The understanding dawned her face and the little crease disappeared. I flashed her another smile. "Well, Cliff too of course, since he's your partner in Chemistry and he's in your History class. And I guess you know the Lauren-Mike-club too." "Well, I don't really call the 'Lauren-Mike-club', as you put it, friends. Not yet anyway. I mean Lee and Samantha are ok I guess, but they're mostly talking to each other. Jessica however,-" I grimaced briefly at the mention of her name, but couldn't help but chuckle when she said the next, "- never shuts up."

"And Lauren," she continued. "I don't know, I don't really like her. It's not that she's being really mean to me or something, but she's just being unnecessarily unfriendly."

"Oh but Lauren can be really mean if she wants to. Have you heard of her former roommate? The one she had before Jessica moved in. Seriously, I hated Lauren for the way she treated that girl. You know I used to date her?" I shook my head and shuddered a bit. I can't believe I ever went there. "She pretended to be all nice and stuff, but then I saw how she acted towards other people. She even pulled a stunt on Alice, because she thought Alice was trying to steal me away from her. Once she found out that Alice was my sister, she tried to make up for it, by sucking up with me and with Alice. Of course, the damage was already done." I shook my head again and took another bite. Alice had been so upset when Lauren ruined all her sketches back then. It really was sad, how low that girl would go.

"Wow," Bella let out. I looked up at her, and watched her face. I couldn't really make out the expression on her face. But to say she was shocked would be right.

"Well, like I said… I don't really like her, and I think the feeling is mutual." She said and scooped up another ravioli into her mouth. I let my gaze linger on her lips for a moment. I like them so much.

"Well, if you ever have any trouble with her, just let me know, and I'll take care of that girl. Jessica too, if necessary." I winked at her to keep it light, but I really was willing to put those to back into their place if it was necessary. "Anyway, how about Mike? Or Tyler and Eric, you get along with them?" "They're ok. Tyler is funny but a little too cocky. Erik is ok too I guess." "And Newton?" I watched her face carefully. "Mike… Well, he's nice… but a bit annoying." I chuckled. I'm glad she, too, wasn't a fan of him stalking her around all day. "Annoying how?" I already knew the answer, though. "Well, I can't stop imagining him with a wagging tail, he's like a golden retriever, always following me around. I don't like to be rude to him, but whenever I am nice, he just takes it as an encouragement to his persistence." I laughed out loud at this. "I just hope his obsession will go away in a week or two," she sighed. "Anyway, besides those people, I didn't really talk much to anyone else out side of class. But I guess that'll come later." I nodded and we continued to finish our plates. When we were done, Bella stood up to stretch herself. I looked away when here chest started to puff out. She went over to the sink and rinsed of her plate. I bumped her hip with mine and told her to move over so I could clean my plate as well.

"So. What do you wanna do? It's only 07:10." I hoped that she wanted to stay here. With me.

"Uhm… I don't know?" She said uncertain.

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin with my index finger playfully, as I thought of activities –appropriate activities- that we could do. "Oh, I have an idea." I said when one struck me. I got addicted to the card game 'stressing', but no one ever wants to play with me. Maybe I could teach Bella, so she can play with me. "Do you know the game of 'stressing'?" I asked.

"Stressing?" She seemed clueless.

"Yeah, the card game."

"Uhm… no?"

I grinned widely. "I'll teach you, come on."

I tugged her back to the coffee table and then went to get a deck of cards. I sat down in my previous spot and started dividing the cards.

I showed Bella how to play and even though she seemed a bit confused about the rules in the beginning, but she did pretty ok when we practised.  
"I'll go easy the two first rounds, but after that, I will show no mercy," I grinned as we were about to start playing for real.

After a while she was starting to get the hang of it, but I still beat her.

"Remember, no mercy," I reminded her as we were up for round three. A grin spread on my face and she huffed. But then she sat wide eyed as we finally started the game and I used my skills in full force. I laughed at her disappointed face as I won the game. And then again as a look of determination that washed over her face.

And then, in our 4th game, she let out a squeal when she managed to cover a card with on of her own. I laughed at her enthusiasm. This round took a bit longer to finish. I won again, but she was beginning to be more of a competition.

Though, I still won every time so far, I loved playing with Bella.

She was a fast learner. She managed to win the 8th game. "I won!" She cried out in victory and throwing her hands up in the air. "Dang it, I got beaten in my own game.", I muttered and threw my cards on the table.

"Ha, eat your heart out Cullen!," she said to me with a goofy grin on her face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Miss Swan, let's see if you can keep it up." I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. "We'll see," she said mockingly, her voice full of confidence.

Unfortunately I did see. By the time we finished round then, she had won three times in a row. "Ha, in your face Cullen. Three times in a row. Now you can't call that beginners luck anymore." And then she laughed at me. I had never expected her to become this good. "Fine. No beginners luck. Anyway, you wanna do something else? I don't feel like playing anymore." I grumbled.

"Sure, sure, you just can't take it that I won, can you?" she teased me.

"Whatever Bella," I rolled my eyes and started to get up. I stretched my limbs and walked around the table to help her up. I took her hand and pulled, which resulted in her standing dangerously close to me. I couldn't help but hold on to her hand a little longer than necessary, while I took in the feeling of her skin against mine and the strawberry scent that infiltrated my nose.

I swallowed my hormones away before I started talking as I turned away to calm myself. "It's only 09:00, would you like to watch a movie or something? Or did you still need to finish your homework?" "Oh no, I'm done with my homework, a movie sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, it's your pick," I said and leaned back against the counter.

"Our DVD's are over there." I pointed over where we had them stacked on the little shelf next to the tv. She walked over and dropped to her knees to get a closer look. I watched how her hair fell of her shoulder as she leaned forward. I'd love to touch it.

"Oh! You have Star Wars?", she suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you like Star Wars?" I asked her curiously. She pulled the pulled the dvd out and got up on her feet. "Yeah, I think it's awesome and hilarious at the same time," she grinned. "Can we watch it?"

"Sure, Star Wars it is." I smiled at the silly girl in front of me. I haven't met a girl before who could surprise me in ways that she could.

I pot some popcorn in the microwave and put the DVD in the player and turned it on. I sat down on the couch with the bowl in my lap. Bella suddenly became very shy and a lovely blush spread on her face. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself, so I patted the spot next to me. She sunk into the couch and smiled timidly at me. I winked and we both focused on the movie. After a little while, I got more interested in watching Bella then the movie. She became completely oblivious of her surroundings and it was funny to watch the expressions on her face as she watched the tv.

I became a bit thirsty and I asked Bella if she wanted a drink as well. I got op and got two glasses of cola. After a few sips, Bella put her glass down and leaned back into the couch. I still watched her and saw how her eyes slowly drifted close. I smiled and did not have the intention to wake her. I pushed the power button of the tv and turned so I could fully focus on Bella's sleeping form.

Her lips were parted for the slightest bit and she breathed evenly in and out. She slowly shifted and leaned more towards me. I couldn't resist to pull her into me, so I did.

I started stroking her soft her and buried my nose in it. I got completely high of the smell of her hair, it's crazy. I started humming unconsciously as I held her to me. Then suddenly, I heard her making soft noises and I quickly released my hold on her. I was afraid she was uncomfortable in some way. I leaned back a bit and turned her face so I could see if there was something wrong. But I couldn't find anything but a small smile tugging at her lips as she still slept. She turned her head out of my hand and snuggled into me, murmuring soft nothings. I smiled and placed my arms back around her and continued to caress her. The little tune I was humming started to shape itself and I figured it could easily be written into a lullaby. I'd have to seek that out on the piano soon.

I think we sat like this for about an hour, when I felt Bella's arms tighten around me. My hand left her hair and I started rubbing circles on her back. "Bella?", I whispered, not sure if she was still sleeping or just about to wake up.

"Hmmm," she hummed sleepily. "Bella, wake up. I think I should get you back to your dorm." Though I would have been content to just keep her with me like this for the rest of the night. "Nu-uh I'm good." She said, barely audible, and snuggled up even closer. I chuckled. It seemed to wake her up because after a few seconds, she pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry." She stated whispering. I smiled and smoothed her hair out. "It's ok. Come on, I'll take you back."

We got op from the couch. Bella stifled a yawn as she stretched herself. I felt a gentle tugging in my chest as I watched her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked just like a little kitten.

I took her hand as I led her back to her dorm building.

I glanced down at her when we were walking outside and saw her smiling. "What are you smiling about?", I asked and couldn't help the smile on my own face. She pointed at the sky.

"The stars." She said in a soft voice.

I looked up to the clear sky. "Oh, that's nice." I said and looked back at her. "I always love to go out at night and just watch the sky. It's fun to search for constellations." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Hmm-mm", she agreed.

Once we reached her dorm, she held still in front of the door. I gazed at her. She was so beautiful. I've dated a few girls. Sometimes flirted with them, teased them, messed around a bit. I like girls. I'm a guy. But never, ever, have I met a girl that captured me the way she does. The dark colour of her hair matched the brown in her eyes. I was mesmerized by the way she was looking at me from under her lashes. "So…," she said, shifting a bit. "I had fun tonight." "Me too," I responded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I sighed. A pause. "Well, good night Bella." My handed raised up to cup her face, while the other still held her hand. I stroke my thumb over her soft, delicate skin and let it drop again before I was going to press up against her pink lips with mine.

"Good night Edward. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." I released her hand and gave her a smile before I turned away.

I hung up my coat as I entered my dorm and stared at the couch for a moment, remembering how Bella had fitted against me just moments ago. I shook my head and went to change clothes and roll under the covers.

___________________________________________________________________________

tnxx for reading, review? Xx

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOVs **CAN BE FOUND IN LvdB off to boarding school


	7. In theory

Ok, the chapter titles are not really matching for the EPOV chapters, but I'm gonna keep them up anyway, so you guys know which EPOV chapter matches which BPOV chapter.

This chap is short, but whatever.. Original story in BPOV on my profile – La vie de bella (off to boarding school).

**In theory**

When Bella entered the classroom, I gave her a smile. She smiled back and took her seat next to me.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did." She smiled back. "I'm sorry I used you as a pillow last night." She added with a blush.

"Oh I don't mind. You can use me as a pillow anytime." I grinned.

She smiled sheepishly and looked away.

After a few minutes, Mr. Mason started to explain this class. We had to pair up and every couple had to choose one of the Canterbury Tales to read, translate and analyse. Of course I paired up with Bella. We chose "The Squire" for our assignment.

I was bummed out that I missed lunch, because Emmett just had to be a poophead and eat my fridge empty this morning. I had to make him go to the supermarket to get new supplies. After school I lounged around in my dorm, and tried to do some of the homework we got today. After an hour or so my cell phone started flashing.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Hey Edward."

"Oh, hey Tanya, what's up?"

"I was wondering, do you wanna grab dinner with me tonight?"

"Uh, yeah sure. What time?"

"Meet me in the lot around 7?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then."

"Ok, bye."

Around a quarter to seven, I grabbed my coat and headed over to the lot. I leaned back against my car and waited until Tanya would arrive. The sky above me was clear. Stars were glowing blue in some places, yellow in others. They created majestic, swirling shapes against the black universe. An exquisite sight.

After a few minutes, the sound of footsteps and muffled voices caught my attention. I glanced over to the buildings entrance, in search for the tall, slender frame with the long blond curls, almost a faint pink with their strawberry tint. I found mahogany brown in stead. The petite figure that went with it, tugged under the arm of a guy nearly twice her size. My mood changed and I could feel it washing over my face.

With a timid smile, Bella gave me a small wave. I nodded slowly at her, and followed the pair as they made it over to her truck.

I watched how they climbed in and how Bella steered out of her parking space.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice snapped me out of my focus as she approached me. She came walking over to me. Her long hair was loosely tied up in a pony tail. Her coat was wrapped tight around her body, accenting her curves. And the two inches on her feet made her even longer than she already was. Her full lips stretched slowly into a smile as she caught my eye. Exquisite. If I'd been able to really see her. I sighed.

"Hey Tatia," I greeted Tanya as she kissed my cheek. I returned the gesture.

"You know, you really are the only one who I let get away with that." She said playfully as I opened the car door for her.

"Oh, yes, I am aware of that." I smiled gently and closed the door once she was fully seated. I glanced once more over to the red truck before I walked over to the drivers side and took place behind the steering wheel.

Tanya started chattering away as I got the engine started. I let her.

Carmen, the originally Russian mother of the Denali sisters, had quite a few nicknames for her daughters. Originally Tanya is called Tatiana. When she was younger, Carmen used to call her Tatia or Tanechka. Irina was often called Ira or Irinushka. She hated that last one. And Kate, originally Katerina, used to be Katya, Katyusha or Katenka.

I remember Alice trying to turn our names Russian as well. She never came further then turning Alice into Alushya for which I was slightly grateful.

Carmen used a weird mix of Spanish and Russian endearments for her children. Seeing as she spend the greater part of her youth in Spain before she returned back to Russia with her parents, it wasn't that understandable. But it could be confusing to the unknowing outsider when she called for "Tanechka, mi querida". Eleazar, the father of the family was American with Jewish roots. The Denali's where quite a cultural mixed family with that.

"Edward!" Tanya called my attention. "Are you listening?"

I shook my head for a second to clear my thoughts. "Sorry darling, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I said…" She kept telling me about her latest crush and all the stuff from school.

Later on, when we where sitting in the restaurant, I couldn't help but thinking back at Bella and that guy in the parking lot. I had never seen him before and I was certain that he didn't go to school here. Was he her boyfriend or something? From back home?

"Edward?" For a second time, Tanya called for my attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude." I apologised and tried to send her a light smile.

She smiled back, unconvinced. "You're really out of it huh?" She asked.

"I'm… yeah… I don't know." I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face.

"Woman troubles?" she guessed, a teasing smile on her face. I let out a bleak laugh.

The waiter came and placed our deserts on the table. She thanked him and took a big bite out of her ice cream. I straightened my back and sunk back in the chair. I lifted my hand and traced the rim of the desert bowl with the tips of my fingers.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Oh come on, who is it? Is it Zinzi? I bet it's Zinzi." She said knowingly and took another bite.

"It's not Zinzi."

"Vida?"

"No."

"June then?"

"No, not June."

"Caroline then. It must be Caroline."

"Tanya, can we please not talk about it?"

"Oh my god, it's not Lauren again is it?! That girl is one twisted –"

"Tanya! It's not Lauren, or Caroline, or anyone else you mentioned. Drop it please?!" I let out.

She stayed quiet for a moment, but her eyes still speculating.

"One hint? And, your ice cream is melting." She said finally.

I didn't feel like having my desert anymore so I pushed it towards her. "You can have it, and no."

"Please Edward? You can talk to me." I stiffened but did not flinch out from under her touch when she reached out to cover my hand with hers. I knew she meant it as nothing more than friendly comfort. Mostly.

"Tanya, please let it go okay."

She squeezed my hand gently and then withdrew her hand to her side of the table.

"Just know that I'm here to listen, if you ever need it."

"I know. Thank you." I smiled at her.

We didn't say much more and it was a quiet ride back to school. Tanya grabbed my arm when we reached the courtyard. "Wanna come up to my dorm? I've got booze." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I shrugged at first but followed her inside anyway. And when she unscrewed the lid of the bottle, my lips finally curled into a grin. Maybe this would just make me forget for tonight.

* * *

Leave a review? And: Original story in BPOV on my profile – La vie de bella (off to boarding school). xx


	8. Home

La Vie de Bella original BPOV-story is on my profile.

o o o

**Home**

When Tanya and I started to get tipsy, she called Emmett, and soon he and Rosalie had joined our little private party. I laughed with them, but still felt a little miserable and down inside. When my eye lids started to droop, I called it a night, and got up to go to my own dorm.

My footsteps echoed on the stone tiles in the corridor. I have to admit, with the blue-ish moonlight coming in from the high windows, this place was a little creepy at night. I tried to walk straight as well as getting rid of the depressing thoughts floating around in my head. I was pulled out of my own little world when I heard a gasp. I froze. Fuck, this place is creepy.

Slowly I turned to see where the sound came from. Surprise flooded through me when I saw Bella standing there against the wall. Her skin looked deadly pale and the dark of her hair and her eyes, combined with the blue moonlight emphasized that image.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I, I-…" Overwhelmed, I let out an idiotic stutter. "I was just on my way to my dorm," I finally choked out. "What are you doing here?" I returned her question. My voice a little stronger this time.

"I… I woke up, I-… needed a little bit of air," she said stammering. Bella looked down at the floor, and it was only then that I realized I had taken a step closer to her. My eyes had developed their own brains at that moment and started roaming over her body. Bella looked up and coughed as she caught me staring. She was wearing pyjama's. Really short pyjama's. Fuck this isn't helping. Nervously I shifted on my feet. I kept staring at her and she stared right back. It was only making me more nervous and I felt so crappy that I was afraid that if this went on any longer my eye would start twitching or something.

Suddenly a thud came from her dorm, followed by a grunt. It sounded as if somebody fell out of a bed. My eyes snapped to the door. I knew for a fact that Angela was staying with Ben tonight, and that grunt sounded too masculine to ever come from her anyway. An anger started to built inside me when I thought back on that guy with his arm around Bella.

"Well, I… uh… I should get back in." Bella said suddenly.

"Yeah, of course…" I said.

"Yeah… so um.. see you later then…" She pushed herself of the wall.

"Yeah, see you later,… good night." I responded.

"Good night." She said finally and went inside. After the slightest moment of hesitation I shook my head and walked over to the staircase.

I never made it into my bed. I didn't bother changing and just passed out on the couch, which made me wake up later with a stiff neck.

I roamed around in my dorm all day, feeling a little lost. My head was pounding from last nights activities and my stomach was churning slightly every now and then. I wasn't sure on what I should do, because the only thing I really wanted to do was go and see Bella. But the thought of somebody else with her had me holding back and just stay in my dorm to let my misery eat myself up from the inside.

That is, until Alice arrived on my doorstep.

"Oh come on Edward, please?" She pouted.

"Alice," I whined.

"Edward," She whined right back.

I groaned loudly and huffed and puffed and sighed and finally gave in. "Okay, I'll come up to you later, you can start without me."

"That won't do, you should come now."

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Fine." I fully surrendered. I let her drag me to her dorm so she could have her precious movie night.

Turns out, it wasn't as dreading as I anticipated it to be. Especially not when Tanya, the little drunk, magically materialized with two bottles of vodka. Ooh this was going to be fun.

Blood and slaughter was going on on the tv screen, but none of us could've cared. Rosalie was a giggling mess in Emmetts lap, Tanya's nose had turned a little red and her eyes a little watery. And Alice… Hmm, where was Alice…?

When my eyes found her little form, I saw she was on the other side of the room, gushing into her phone.

"Alice, little Alice, ma petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu a fais?" I sang as I got op and swayed over to where she was huddled on the ground. Yeah, I go French whenever I'm a little drunk. I leaned down to her height, trying to listen to her conversation. She pushed me away which made me stumble and eventually I fell on her, squashing her weight into the ground. I chuckled as Alice screeched at me to get off.

"Bella?" She panted into the phone, once she managed to get me off of her. "I'll talk to you Tomorrow. Or Monday. Soon anyway! Need to go, bye!"

"Bella?" I asked happily. She was talking to my sweet Bella. How nice. I want to talk to Bella.

"Alice! Give me the phone!" I demanded.

"No!" She shouted and tried to get up. I wouldn't let her. I wrestled with her for a good 5 minutes under the encouragement of Emmett and Tanya. Jasper was just an amused onlooker and Rose still couldn't control her giggles.

"Gimme the phone."

"No!"

"Gimme!"

"No!"

"I'm going to tickle you so hard you'll cry! Give me the phone!"

"Nooo!" Alice shouted and bit down in my cheek. Hard. As I was momentarily distracted, she grabbed her chance and leaped of the ground into the safety of Jaspers arms.

Sort of. With a kiss and a quick set of fingers, he stole the phone from her and threw it at me.

"Jasperrr! Why? Why would you do that?" She demanded an answer from him.

He mumbled something in her ear and kissed the button of her nose.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_, was the only thing going through my mind right now.

I looked into Alice's last calls and recognized Bella's name at the top of the list.

I was quick to save the number in my phone and started texting her.

I don't remember exactly what I wrote, as my short term memory was momentarily gone. But, all I could think of, as I lay in bed later at night, were her cherry red lips I wanted so bad.

And I decided that I was going to have them. One day, I would kiss Isabella Swan. And she would be kissing back.

Because I am Edward Cullen et je suis la bombe.

o o o

Original BPOV-story on my profile.


End file.
